The Irish Sister- Take 2 One Shot
by Nesiee
Summary: They are brother and sister. They would do anything for each other but like every brother and sister they have their differences. Especially about her love life. He warns her. She ignores him. It's what little sisters do. This story is now a one-shot, please read and review. Keep in mind this is my first story, so if your going to hate, do so lightly please. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy yadda, yadda **

**Chapter 1**

**HELP!**

The Sons of Anarchy clubhouse was full of Crow Eaters and Sweet Butts dressed in the tiniest outfits the owned, hell, some of them didn't even have clothes on. Sons were scattered everywhere, some had woman on their arms, others had two or three, some were just enjoying spending time with their brothers while drinking a beer or two and even the odd joint was passed around. The atmosphere was cool and relaxed with a loud rock beat thumping from a corner and some barrels were lit to provide light to the hangarounds and brothers outside. There was strip of the lot left bare so that people could ride their bikes up and down and show off their skills.

In between all this mess, stood the members of the Sons of Anarchy. At the bar was their president Clay Morrow, beside him was Jackson Teller Vice president, behind him stood Tig Trager Sergeant At Arms with a colossal woman with ample breasts that he was fondling openly in his arms. Those three men called the shots in the club, even though they voted on everything these men's votes were_ very_ important in the sway of the club and how things played out. Behind them in no particular order stood the rest of the sons, Bobby, Chibs, Juice, Opie, Happy, Jay Carroll and Piney.

Chibs and Jay sat beside one another drinking, with women on their arms, because as far as everyone was concerned Jay and Chibs were the only two people that could understand each other when they were way passed their point. Their speech started to slur and their heavy accents came out even stronger than normal because of all the alcohol that they consumed that evening. It didn't matter how much either man drank, it took a long time for the rest of the sons to get used to their accents, it took even longer to try to decipher what they were saying when they were drunk.

Chibs had transferred from Ireland to California two years before Jay transferred. Immediately Chibs had taken Jay under his wing and they had been inseparable since. They were like father and son, always egging each other on, joking around, and charming anything with huge tits and legs. The two Irish men were notorious around the clubhouse for their 'dreamy' accents and smouldering good looks. It was hard for the other sons to compete with the Irish men because they usually got the first and best pick of the Crow Eaters and Sweet Butts. Tig often cursed both men under his breath.

Chibs- even though he was born in Scotland and moved to Ireland when he was young-, had a small accent, but it wasn't nearly as strong as Jays. Jay was born in Ireland and he did live their all his life, with his two older brothers and baby sister. Family was the most important aspect of Jay's life. Without his family Jay would be nothing. His family supported him whole heartedly- well his mother had more than a few choices of words when he told her he was moving to Belfast to prospect for a motorcycle club-. But she did support him fully, as did his brothers and little sister. He'd never forget the first time he ever set his gaze on the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club in Belfast almost five years ago.

He and a friend of his had been all riled up for a weekend of crazy drinking, women, and maybe the odd joint if they came across someone with the stuff. As much as both men loved their home town it wasn't a big party land, it was mostly framers, housewives and old biddies that took up residents in Tullamore. His mother begin one of those biddies. They knew they weren't going to have a successful night like they had planned in the sleepy town- that only had one nightclub, which was shut down weeks ago for adolescents consuming alcohol on the premises. On a whim while both men were stumbling out of a pub they decided to go to Belfast and see the livelihood and life of the great city.

As soon as they stepped off the train they knew that Belfast wasn't like their home town. There was an edge to the city- a city that had seen its fair share of wars. The people were friendly but friendly wasn't what they were looking for, so they moved from club to pubs to back to clubs, each on different streets until they hit a rough patch. The street was isolated beside a warehouse that was sitting smack damn in the middle of the street, lights, noise and the rumble of motorbikes called to the young men- the danger of uncharted territory.

It turns out that one party was one of many for the young men from the small farming village and almost a year later Jay ended up getting into a scuffle with his friend and gaining the attention of the brothers- which later earned him his prospecting cut and then his patches. The rest is history, so they say.

After he was a fully patched member he moved from his small town, away from his mother, two brothers and his baby sister that was away in Dublin at college, studying to become a surgeon. He had to admit it was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. His family was his lifeline and now he was leaving them, but he had gained a new family with his brothers.

He moved up to Belfast for five years before he went back home to visit his family and there he got the idea to transfer from the Belfast charter to the California charter, because his baby sister was moving to America with her best friend and college degree in hand to be a surgeon in America. Of course he didn't want his baby sister to be unprotected in America, so he put in his transfer and when the vote was unanimous, he packed his shit and left for America with his baby sister and her best friend.

He could have made an effort, he should have made an effort, but he didn't. When he reached America and got settled in with his new brothers, he completely forgot about his little sister. He tried to blame it on the club, that he was getting settle in or that something always came up, but it was no use lying to himself. He hadn't made an effort to keep in contact only dropping a phone call in every once in a while to see if she was still alive. That's just the way things work he told himself, not like he could change anything. Well there he goes again lying to himself.

That was the way things went, his sister was working in the hospital one of the best trauma surgeons the hospital had- or so he heard, not like he would have known- and he was happy with his brothers in arms and working as a mechanic at day.

Inside the clubhouse was quiter than outsides mummer of voices, giggles and the rumble of bikes. The men were happy with their beers and women, the sons were scattered around the room- most with women and a beer in hand. The atmosphere was clam and content, until two men decided they both wanted the same girl.

Chibs and Jay were so caught up in their conversation with each other they hadn't even heard the fight break out behind them, until a body went flying passed them and crash into a table by the door then and only then, did they look up to see two men covered in blood either it was theirs or the other mans they didn't know, but as they went to help break up the fight the man that was lying beside the floor destroyed in blood started to lose conscience. This was not good, the last thing they needed was a man dying on their fucking door step. The ATF was already crawling up their asses and not to mention the gang war that possibly might break out between the Mayans and the Sons. He knew that Chibs wasn't going to be able to fix this, not when he only had a limited knowledge of medical care.

Despite his pride and their recent history he took out his phone and pressed the first speed dial and called his sister. _The best_ _surgeon in the fucking hospital_ he thought bitterly as he listened to the dial tone as it rang three times before he heard his little sisters voice. He knew when he heard his baby sister's soft voice and the sleepiness in it, that he'd woken her up and he knew he was going to get hell for it. Damn it.

"Hello?" Nicole groaned down her personal phone, not expecting to be woken up by her personal phone and not her hospital pager.

"I need your help." Her brother's deep and husky voice rushed down the speaker and flowed into her ears like silk.

_SHIT! _They both thought.

**Heeeeeeeey guys! I know I said I wouldn't have this up for another couple of weeks but I got some free time today after packing so I said I'd just re-write the first chapter and see how far I get before I leave and I might actually do some writing while I'm there too, because I have just found out that I am in deedy allowed to bring my laptop with me- thanks ma! So I might have chapter 2 up tomorrow and I might not depends how much free time I have. **

**Now I know I said I was changing this story up, but I'm going to leave a few things the same but there will be major differences too. I won't be following the TV series, this will be an AU story but I might throw in some small clips from the series, like how Tara burst into the scene- yes I'm still having Tara and Nicole at each other's throats because I just like showing how feisty they can be. ;)**

**Anyways if anyone is interested in offering up some of their imaginations to me to help with the story or if anyone has any ideas or wants to add to the story I'm all ears baby! **

**Please review/follow/favourite and let me know if this chapter is better than the old one or if you think it was crap that's fine too- remember this is my second attempt and I really am trying to get this just right. I feel like the last time there was nobody reading and I think that was part of some of my writers block-the fact nobody was reading ****. **

**I know this is a super long AN so I'm going to wrap it up now. **

**Read&Review, please and thank you, it means the whole world to me! It really does! :D**

**Nesiee.**


	2. The Offical Story of Opie and Nicole

**This is the official story of the Irish Sister. Now I know it's been a while since I updated but that's because my laptop decided to go craaazy on me and it took a while for someone to finally getting around to fixing buuuut anyways I know I've changed this story around so much that I don't think anyone realizes where it's actually going. **

**But I know where it's going and the best way for me to get this story out there without dragging out chapters and not updating for weeks on-end - because this year of school is the most important year of my life so I've been told to drop everything and study, study, study for nine months straight… the joys *le sigh***

**I'm going to be making the Irish Sister a one-shot story and there definitely will be a sequel but I'm not sure whether it will be a one-shot or not, depends on how my school year goes. Anyways I've dragged this out long enough so finally here is the Irish Sister.**

* * *

The first time Opie Winston ever laid his soulful, deep brown eyes on Nicole Carroll was in his clubhouse at a Friday night after church party. As soon as his eyes landed on her tall frame, he felt something stirring inside of him- inside his pants and his heart. He drank in her dark, almost black waist length hair and her angelic face as if he was a starving man deprived of all of life's goodness. This girl was no crow-eater, no cheap one-night stand, no porn star. She was a professional surgeon and she was Jay Carroll's little sister. That thought suddenly dampened the exotic and sinful thoughts roaming around in his head.

He took in how she glided through the few remaining people with an air of maturity and self-respect. This was a girl, no, woman who respected herself and in return expected to be shown respect. It didn't matter that she was standing in a biker clubhouse with scantily clothed woman staring at her with envy as they linked the resemblance between her and her brother, or that the majority of his brothers were drooling at the sight of this fine, new piece of eye candy, she paid no attention to any of them.

His heart fell at the prospect that she could belong to somebody else, that he didn't stand a chance in even fighting for her affections because what would a respected doctor want with the likes of him? A beat-up, rugged, dangerous biker. Not even his wife stuck around for him. He glanced down at the beer he was drinking and finished it off setting his gaze back to the tall Irish woman following Chibs into back dorms, getting a good eyeful of her generous ass as it bounced its way around the corner in the tight dark jeans that she wore.

Almost an hour had passed before there was any sign of either Chibs or Nicole. The club sat quietly by the bar drinking they're beers and some brothers were talking with Crow-eaters on the couches or playing pool. The most entertaining aspect of the night to him and his pops, was Tig trying to get Nicole's best friend Murren into bed. Tig was trying his best and laying down the charm thickly but Murren was barely looking at him, the person that she was looking at was Jay, but he wasn't looking at her.

Opie, Bobby and Piney sat side by side as they laughed at Tig's latest pick-up line; the three men had bets going to see how far Tig would go before he gave up or decided to just fuck the girl against the counter. It wouldn't have been the first time must have said something that made the young Irish girl turn bright red with anger as she moved away from the stool she was sitting on, stood up and walked to the door. The three men laughed at Tig's bemused expression, but their laughs died in their throats and their smiles dropped from their lips when they noticed Nicole and Chibs emerging from the back dorms.

They neaten had to worry too much about the hang-round because he was okay, a bit worse for wear in Chibs' words, but he would live to see another day, probably not around the clubhouse but a day none the less. The club might have been worried about the hang-round's state but what they should have been worried about was the anger that the young doctor was about to release upon her estranged brother.

Opie had learned over the years to just let Nicole's anger take its course without interfering because if you got involved and tried to defend yourself you end up in circles, trying to figure out whether you actually are right or wrong. He had been there many times during their relationship. Opie could see all the signs in his mind now that pointed out Nicole's anger, but back then he had no idea about the shit storm Nicole could release.

Chibs re-laid the news of the man's state to Clay and Jax, but they waited for full confirmation from Nicole before they could breathe easy. The club didn't need any more drama, especially not from the inside. They had ATF watching their every move, then the Mayans and the Nords pushing in on their turf. They really didn't need fights from the inside and their neighbors and town turning on them, if this guy decided to press charges or worse- that was shit they just didn't need.

Jay couldn't keep his mouth shut and made some comment to Nicole that made her whip around from her journey to the door and face him. Each of the men cringed for their brother as the men knew what was coming next, all of them had been on the receiving end of some form of a woman's fury. Mostly Gemma's.

Without leaning forward they could all hear and see Jay begin put in his place by his little sister. They were all shocked to see Jay- one of the residential and ruthless killers of the club- bend his head in shame as Nicole tore him a new one. Tig snickered at the belittling Jay was receiving but stopped when the Carroll siblings both turned their glares at him. He still remembered laughing with Jax at the shitty excuses Jay tried to give his sister about begin absent in her life for five years.

Nicole was hot when she was clam but when she was pissed, it was like the fire in her eyes spread all over her body and made her even hotter. The feisty, quick and witty woman drove him insane when she was pissed at him but it turned him on something fierce when she was pissed at someone else that wasn't him. Her hazel eyes would flame with anger, the gold ring in her eyes becoming a ring of fire and the mint green clashing with the gold- if her eyes didn't give away her anger then her body posture sure did. Her back grew stiff and her shoulders squared as if she was getting ready for battle- in a way she kind of was. She always crossed her arms under her breast when she was annoyed or pissed. It was habit she picked up from her mother.

The result of the fight left Jay staring at his chest where Nicole had poked him hard and told him her life was better without him in it and not to contact her again for any matter. A couple of the guys whistled under their breath as the fiery woman left a wounded Jay watching her retreating back. Their ruthless killer looked so pissed, whether that was at his sister for calling him out on his shit in front of his brothers or at himself. No one wanted to approach the subject- except for Tig.

"Damn! You keepin' that sweet ass locked away, huh?" Tig voiced his appreciation, never once thinking about Jay's anger.

"Shut up Tig." Jay said through clenched jaws. He was not in the mood for Tig's lustful and predatory thoughts about his sister's best-friend. He couldn't have felt worse about what went down with his sister if he tried. He knew he hadn't spoken to her in a while but he always told himself that things were too busy with the club. First it was him getting settled in with his new brothers and surroundings that it slipped his mind to call her or stop in every now and again, then over time he gradually just put his sister to the back of his mind as things in the club heated up around them. He knew this was coming he just didn't expect it as angry as it had come.

"I mean if she was _my_ little sister, I wouldn't want anyone to be looking at her like that. But damn!" Tig whistled as he took a sip of his now warm beer and grimaced before he placed it back down. He should have seen the hit coming-expected it- but the beer that barely made it down his throat came shooting back up as Jay's punch sent him reeling. He barely had time to recuperate before Clay's booming voice caused both men to pause mid-punch and stop.

"STOP! We don't need any more shit tonight, from either of you." Clay spoke with authority and pointed his finger at Tig then Jay as Happy and Chibs pulled the brawling men away from each other. _It was a long ass night_ Clay thought he just wanted to go home to his wife and maybe if he was lucky there would be a quick fumble around or a blow-job before they fell asleep. He definitely didn't want to be here breaking up brothers and tending to passed out hang rounds.

"You need to make sure your sister doesn't open her mouth and tell anybody about this. Last thing we need is the town turning on us." Clay told Jay with a sigh. Too much shit piling up, not enough time and people to handle it all.

_Fuckin' great!_ The last thing Jay wanted was another run in with Nicole's anger and that's what he definitely would be getting if he had to tell Nicole to keep her mouth shut.

The night ended quietly after the little outburst provoked by Tig, most of the brother picking up the remaining Crow-Eaters or going home, but Opie's mind was working over-time thinking about Nicole. The young doctor had really got him thinking about her and all the wonderful things they could do together, but that punch Jay threw Tig was a strict reminder that the Irish woman was not to be touched-not without consequences. Didn't stop Opie from thinking about her or fantasizing about what they could do.

He could almost imagine how soft her dark hair would feel wrapped around his hand as he kissed those rosy, plum,b cushion lips for the first time. He imagined how good her long legs would feel wrapped around his muscular waist as he picked her up and pressed her against a wall, ready to fuck the shit out of her. He could hear her moan in that intoxicating Irish accent as she begged for more, feel her heat wrapped around him like a tightly-clamped glove as he pumped in and out of her. God did he need her. She wasn't like all the washed-up, passed around Crow Eaters that he was used to in the clubhouse, she was a breath of fresh Irish air. And she had him hooked from the get-go.

He looked up from the little pink book he was writing in and drop the black pen which he was writing with, to nod at a few of Tacoma's brothers as the passed by him. He returned to his writing and memories as soon as they had passed.

The second time he met Nicole was in her large Victorian home when Jay brought him, Happy and Chibs with him to tell Nicole not to open her mouth to anybody about the events of last night. The four men drove to the other side of Charming, past Main Street and to the private houses where there was very little crime activity, and the houses were very huge. The houses were built as part of Elliott Oswald's big project to help clean up the towns imagine almost six years ago, but there had been a huge controversy about one of the last house that was to be destroyed and re-built into a more modern home. The home was built in the Victorian era and was said to have belong to an old town mayor and his family, the house had been passed down through generations, until a couple of years ago the old woman died and her children wanted nothing to do with the house despite its value. The house was then bought by a young doctor.

Opie had never seen the house up close-only pictures in the newspaper. The house itself was huge and stood alone, a good mile away from any neighbors or by passers. It was classical in design-not like Gemma and Clays. It was a dark blue color with a wraparound porch, the windows were lined with a dark brown mahogany and a white trimming, and it wasn't just the house that was huge, the garden was massive too. If the front of the house took his breath away then he couldn't wait to see the inside. Opie could only dream of living in a house like this. But his dreams did come through and he was living in this house. _And you will too, soon._ He thought through his writings.

The meeting went exactly like they expected …shit. Nicole didn't take too kindly to begin told what to do in her own house-especially not from her absentee brother. There had been raised voices, reasonable points and very, _very_ sarcastic remarks thrown back and forth between the siblings. And at one point there had even been a fist raised. That definitely didn't sit well with Nicole and Jay had gotten scolded like a little school boy if raising his hand to his sister. And he had taking an even bigger scolding for punching her marble counter tops.

In the end it had gotten sorted out-well almost anyways. It wasn't till later that night did Opie's attraction really kick in.

Opie had been looking for his burner all day long but couldn't find it anywhere, not at his house, the clubhouse, nowhere. He had re-traced his steps as best he could but still came up empty, it wasn't until he was sitting on his bike did he remember begin at Nicole's house. He sighed as he backed out of the lot and made the twenty-minute journey across town for his phone.

He tried reasoning with himself on the way over but nothing could stop the feelings that rushed through him. He felt like a teenage boy all over again, all sweaty palms, butterflies, nervousness'. Jesus, he was just getting his phone back! _It's more than that though_ he didn't leave his phone there on purpose, but he couldn't deny it, another reason for him to see the fiery woman again was enough to make him happier than he had been in months.

What he hadn't been expecting when he climbed those six steps up to the front door was to see a towel cladded Nicole opening the door. Her hair was dripping wet and she was standing with a white towel wrapped around her curvy figure-she had obviously just gotten out of the shower or bath. He set his sights on the red color makings its way up from her neck to her cheeks, trying his best to avoid looking at her breast that were pushed together from the towel._ He wouldn't look like an idiot in front of her he wouldn't _he kept chanting in his mind.

He slipped past her quietly when she opened the front door wider for him to step by. For the second time that day he stood in Nicole's kitchen, she hadn't bothered to change because she knew what he was here for. There was his shine burner sitting on Nicole's marble countertop.

The encounter had been awkward and very little words had been exchanged. The emotions running through both of them left them standing awkwardly around like two teenagers confused over their feelings for each other-which in truth was what was happening. Opie knew he was willing to do just about anything to get her out of his head and into his arms, but he didn't know how she felt. From the blush on her skin he thought that maybe she was into him- just a bit. He wouldn't mind trying to find out either. He knew when enough was enough though and grabbed his phone, thanked her and left.

What he didn't know was that he left a very hot, embarrassed and slightly confused Nicole behind dripping wet in all sense of the word.

The third and last time Opie met Nicole was at the side out the road on his way back to Teller-Morrow. It had been a shitty morning for Opie; he had ended up getting stuck with prospect work, doing repos while the prospect trained with Chibs for the day. He had done his fuckin' bitch work days years ago! He supposed he should thank the prospect though for giving the last push needed for their relationship to kick-start.

From the moment he woke up shit had been bad, he had to put up with a needy Crow-Eater that didn't get the message-Lily, Loren, Lyla or something with an 'L'. He really wasn't bothered. It had gotten worse than when Gemma told him he was on prospect duty. Not that he minded getting out of the scoring hot garage for the day, he'd much rather it be on his bike in the open air, not in a stuffy truck towing people's cars.

The first repo of the day was a disaster, nuff' said. He had to drive all the way to the edge of Charming, to tow some little old biddy's car back to the garage all the while listening to her scream her impedance and objections. He felt bad for her, he really did. He knew what it was like to be behind on bills and payments- but he had a job to do. He felt even worse when he saw that she only had the use of one of her legs and it didn't look like she had a family around to help her, giving the state in which she kept home and car.

There had been many times during Opie's marriage to Donna in which they couldn't pay their bills, the majority of their marriage had been spent with them working their butts off to keep food on the table for themselves and keep the house they worked so hard to keep together. There was very little time left to themselves at the ends of the days, so therefore their sex lives had almost been pretty much non-existence. That hadn't been Opie's idea of marriage. Not at all.

Donna had been very strict in his interaction with the club, she knew he still hung around with Jax and his pops or at clubhouse, but she didn't know about what he did in the dark. He still worked on the side for the club-not as much as he used to albeit. He done small little side jobs for Clay to earn that extra bit of cash, not that Donna knew that. She only knew what he told her, and that was that he had gotten a bonus at the construction company he worked part-time for, that is if he told her anything.

Their relationship had been great at times, especially during their teenage years but weren't all relationships like that? Then they had the pregnancy scare, where Donna thought she was pregnant, but turns out she was just stressed but Opie doing the right thing, stuck by Donna's side and popped the question two weeks before they found out for definite there was no baby. Things had been strained and awkward between the teenage couple for days after, but Opie had stuck to his word and within a months' time they were planning their wedding.

Their marriage had turned to shit before their very eyes, just like his parents. Donna grew resentful that Opie was doing side jobs for the club and using 'blood' money to pay for their luxurious life style and Opie grew to hate coming home at the end of runs. Donna had spent a lot of those times when Opie was away with his mother, earing earful after earful of how bad the club was and what sort of 'family' lets people suffer and go to jail. When Opie got home from runs it was like re-living his childhood, listening to all the awful things his mother sprouted at his father about the club, how much she hated her life with him, resented the fact that no matter what the club _always_ came first. Same shit, different day.

Opie never wanted his marriage to turn out like his parents, always fighting and at each other's throats although he knew that there was still a flame of their love still there-even now he could still see it in his father's eyes whenever anyone spoke of Mary Winston. The flame was there, but it wasn't burning bright enough to keep the fights and insecurities away.

Unfortunately Opie couldn't say the same about his marriage, there was no spark, no flame, and no love anymore. And so it was a blessing and burden to sign the divorce papers, the blessing to finally not have try to commit to a doomed marriage, to be free of the chains Donna had slapped on him without him knowing and to finally be able to enjoy begin a Son without the constant belittling and tantrums throwing over the club. The burden had been that he failed. He failed to fix his marriage, failed to prove to Donna how much he actually wanted their marriage to work, to not end up like his father drinking tequila alone in an isolated cabin, watching the world pass by him and his last good years go down the drain. Failed because he wasn't even able to sign the papers face to face, or in court because he was in prison, doing his time for the club.

He promised himself and the next woman-if there was another woman-he tried to have a relationship with, that he was going to try his damn hardest to make sure it worked, he wasn't going to fail. Not again.

It had been a long time since Opie went that deep into his mind, that deep into his memories and emotions that he almost forgot the awful day he was having. He was on his second repo of the day and already he was exhausted from the deep turn his thoughts took and from the heat of the day. He was used to summer in Charming but the temperature never failed to make him cringe when he saw it was hitting the hundred marks and it was only eleven o'clock.

The second repo was another disaster. A bunch of drunken red-necks all sitting around a fire pit cooking some sort of animal-he hoped. They had been a rowdy group alright, almost twelve men in total, he couldn't keep track of them all because they kept stumbling in and out of houses, cars and trailers. None of them had noticed that he was there to take one of their trucks back with him as soon as they seen his cut, they flocked to him like birds to a worm. The ones that were sober enough to actually walk over to him, asked a million and one questions about the club and those that couldn't make it shouted their opinions. Not once did anyone ask him why he was here or what he was doing hooking up the beat-up truck, although there was a man stumbling around by himself, staring at him but he was too drunk to make the connection in his mind. Opie hated to see what tomorrow morning brought to the man.

On his way back from red-neck avenue, he streamed through the radio stations flicking from one station to the other until he settled on a classical rock station that was playing a mix of_ AC/DC, Gun'n'Roses and Queen_, the station was currently playing _AC/DC's High Way To Hell_ the song brought back fond memories of his and Jax one-year prospecting duration, where every Saturday afternoon they would clean up the mess from the Friday night party, when all the members were up and moving about. Nobody wanted to get bottles thrown at them while to tried to clean and Tig and Chibs were notorious for scaring the wits outta the prospects who tried to clean up the mess when club members were still passed out everywhere.

Jax and he would grab a broom each and beginning to sweep while they played music on whatever device they could get their hands on. It was always rock songs, or classical rock playing in the background so Jax and he just went along with the music. Many a time Clay and Bobby had caught them in the act of pretending they were rock-stars, singing to millions of crazed fans, their brooms turned into stand microphones and the clubhouse floor into a world-wide stage, they let their hair down-literally and shook away to the music. Clay-who was not a happy camper after Friday night parties-used to scowl at them in agitation and tell them to knock it off, along with the music, whereas Bobby most of the time joined in with them-hangover or not.

Opie was almost tempted to take his hat off and bop away to the music again-_almost._ If it weren't for the white Audi S5 that currently had its blinker lights on, flashing for help. He knew that car. He remembered it from the two times he had pulled into Nicole's pathway in the space of one day. He'd also know that dark hair anywhere. The sheer shine coming from the dark hair was enough to make him pull over and give his assistance.

"Car troubles?" Was the first thing that came out of Opie's mouth. _Great! Nice pick-up line Ope. _He did earn a startled gasp from Nicole as she whipped around quickly, dropping her phone from her ear. She looked at him with big hazel eyes, confusion and shock shining brightly.

His eyes dropped down to the outfit she adored, long grey pencil skirt that stopped at the knees, the skirt hugged her shapely thighs and made her ample ass look even better. She had a loose, statin black shirt tucked into the skirt that almost seemed like it was bursting at the seams trying to keep her breast at bay- at least to him that's what it looked like; to anyone else it looked like a professional black shirt. _Ohh how he wished that button would just pop._ Like all the women he knew the outfit wasn't completely without high-heels, at least hers weren't sky-high but a decent height, but expensive non-the-less. He remembered seeing a pair of those in one of Donna's fancy fashion magazines.

_Where the hell did he come out of?! _Nicole thought as she looked up into the dark eyes of Opie Winston. Three times in three days, wow maybe somebody was looking out for her up there. She'd never admit this to anyone but herself, the big biker made her feel things she never felt before. She wasn't her clam, collected self when he was around-last night was a prime example of that, but she was half-naked too-she stuttered and acted like a drunken mess around him, never catching a proper train of thought and leaving awkward gaps of silences because she couldn't think of anything to say to him to keep the conversation going, that wouldn't make her sound like a right tool.

She broke the stare when she heard muffled voices in the distance and bent down to pick her phone back up, hanging up on Murren who had said she wouldn't be able to get a break from the restaurant for another hour or two. She had already been sitting by the road for the past hour, she had called almost everyone in her phone book but nobody had answered except for Murren who had answered after three calls and the hospital._ Just her luck!_ She had been chewed out by the attending doctor for begin late and then when she tried to explain why she was late, he just told her that he didn't care and to be here for the scheduled surgery they had in less than an hour or there would be server consequences. That was almost twenty minutes ago, she now had less than forty-five minutes to get to the hospital and be scrubbed up.

She never thought she'd be so happy to see the white pick-up truck that Opie was driving, he could tow her car and bring her to the hospital all in one go, she hoped.

"Wow three times, in three days, I'm beginning to think you're stalking me." Nicole joked, trying to break the silence that fell over them. It earned her a crack of a smile and a small chuckle but nothing more. _Weeeel okay big fella! I'm not exactly having the best day either y'know! _

"So, the cage?" Opie asked bringing them back to the problem at hand. It wasn't that he didn't like Nicole-God knows he did, but he really wasn't in the mood to stand around in the blistering hot sun, he'd much rather take this back to the truck, at least there was air-conditioning in the truck.

"The what?" Nicole asked, confused. Last time she checked she drove a car, not a cage. A damn nice car too. She was no expert in biker language or whatever formalities they used.

"The car." Opie said pointing to her white Audi sitting there looking pretty in the scorching hot weather. "Sorry, wouldn't expect someone like you to get that." After the words slipped from his mouth he knew he had messed up.

"Someone like_ me_? Whaddya mean someone like _me_? Nicole inquired. She knew he had put his foot in it but she wanted to see how far she could actually go with this, to get Opie to open up a bit more to her. She was used to people judging her the wrong way without knowing her first. It used to happen in Ireland all the time too, she didn't expect America to be any different.

"I, uhh, I didn't mean that, the way it came out." Opie felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he stumbled over his words. He honestly hadn't meant for what he said to have come out the way it had.

"So what did you mean?" Nicole was getting a great kick out of this, watching Opie squirm under the pressure, usually it was her stumbling over her words and actions.

"Well, y'know… you're not exactly the type to, uh, well I never saw you as someone tha-." Opie's rambling was cut off by another question from Nicole.

"So you have a type then?" Nicole asked out of curiosity this time.

"What? No! I just meant… Jesus I don't know what I meant." Opie mumbled scratching the back of his neck out of nervousness-a habit he had picked up from his father. He almost dropped to the ground in relief when she laughed out loud. It was a joke. _ Pheew!_

Nicole couldn't keep a straight face any longer and finally let out the laugh that had been bubbling into her mouth. It was the sweetest sound he had heard in a long time, even sweeter than the sound of the first beer cap opening after a long hard day's work.

"I'm kidding Opie; I really couldn't care less what you think of me." _LIAR! You care waaay more than you think!_ "I don't suppose you have room for another car on the thing do ya? Or know how to fix this bad boy up right here?" Nicole was pushing her luck but it couldn't hurt to try right?

"No sorry, just enough remove for one. I could take a look, but I probably won't be able to fix it out here without any tools, anyways. But I can drop you to wherever you need to go if that helps." Opie was trying to make up for the fact he wasn't that good of a mechanic without tools.

"Damn! And here was me thinking you brought your magic wand with you." Nicole made a joke of her situation. He loved that she wasn't always so serious like her profession portrayed her to be.

"Sorry darlin,' just the magic pumpkin with me today." Opie chuckled and walked back to the truck with a laughing Nicole trailing behind.

Another embarrassment to add to their list of embarrassing moments together was the blasting rock music that pumped through the speakers of the pick-up. Opie had forgotten all about the rock station he left it on and never bothered to turn down the radio either because he just turned the truck off with any notion giving to getting back in the truck. He reached over to turn down the radio when he saw Nicole wince from the loudness but stopped when her hand shot out and grabbed his.

The electric sparks ran through both their hands and up their bodies, past their hearts and spread all over their bodies like wild-fire. Neither could deny the feelings it provoked or the eye connection they were deeply involved in at the moment. Hazel matched dark brown in a clash of emotions, feelings and a tidal wave of explosive thoughts.

Nicole was the first to look away as the blush crept up on her cheeks. She had never felt anything so powerful in her life with anybody. The spark had ignited her body and engulfed it in combustion of fiery thoughts and a mixture of stray feelings she never thought she had in herself. She never thought she'd feel whole just by staring into the eyes of a man she hardly knew, but she couldn't deny the connection she felt, wouldn't deny it. She looked down at her slightly sweaty palm and shook her head, whatever thoughts she was having had to stop. He was probably married or taken. _But yet you didn't see a ring, did ya? _Her inner-vixen argued._ No, but that doesn't mean that he isn't! _

While she was arguing with herself, two feet away Opie was having a very similar reaction to the spark they both clearly felt. She couldn't have not felt that. He felt it all the way down to his groin and back up again. The spark had awoken something he hadn't felt in a long time, not since he was a teenager and Donna finally let him get to second base. The spark made his heart jump and skip a beat, not to mention his lower regions. His stomach felt queasy with nervousness and his brain felt all jumbled with thoughts and emotions he couldn't put his finger on. He knew one thing though and that was he had to feel that again. He had to know if it was always going to be like that every time they touched. He never got the chance to muse over his thoughts anymore because Nicole had started talking again.

She told him that she didn't mind the radio begin so loud and that she loved _Queen_-which was what was now playing on the radio. She told him about how during all of her summer holidays she would wake up from the sounds of _Queen _blaring out of her farm house shed as her brothers worked on some project for the summer. They talked about their childhoods for a while; just exchanging light stories that made each other chuckle and see the differences in their upbringings.

Nicole's upbringing had been very different to Opie's. Nicole was brought up around lots of other children-mostly her brothers and cousins, whereas Opie only had Jax and Thomas for some time before his time was up on this earth and sadly he was taken away. Nicole had lots of good memories with her mother and brothers, whereas Opie had lots of memories of waking up to his parents fighting or his pops stumbling home at all hours of the night, drunk and smelling of someone else pussy. Not that Nicole didn't have her fair share of those times either.

They had just pulled up to the hospital car-park while Nicole was half-way through a story about her and a couple of her friends that had got caught drinking alcohol outside her mother's house. They thought it they wouldn't get caught if they were quite enough, their plan failed ….badly.

"Oh gosh, she was so mad. She nearly took the head off me in front of the girls. It was so funny!" Nicole exclaimed. It had been one of the funniest nights of her teenage years. It was totally worth the punishment she had gotten the next day, shoveling horse shit for the neighbors, free of charge. On the plus side she had finally gotten Barry Finnegan to talk to her and they had gone out for a month after.

Opie shook his head at Nicole's childish antics; of course she had a great childhood and teenage years too. And he was glad she had those years to cherish. Opie's teenage years had been pretty similar, except he got shifted between his parents, week-end after week-end. He went from drinking beer with his pops to his mother's constant fussing and giving out. It wasn't the best teenage years but it got better when he hit sixteen, he and Jax got their bikes and rode everywhere on them, picking up girls here and there as they went.

"Oh shoot! I only have ten minutes to scrub up for surgery." Nicole scrabbled to gather her things, but had enough time to lean over and graze her lips across Opie's cheek, blushing bright red when she pulled back. "I gotta love ya and leave ya Ope, sorry. But thank you so so much for today. You're a godsend." Nicole said before climb out of the truck and half walking/ running through the hospital's main doors.

"Bye." Opie said quietly as his fingers trained on the mark where her lips had pressed against his face. He couldn't stop the shit-eatin' grin that spread across his lips as he looked at the red lipstick imprint of Nicole's lips on his cheek.

She thought he was a Godsend, but in reality she was his Godsend. She was his gift from God, his angel. She saved him from a life full of, one-night stands, binge drinking, jail sentences, and from turning out like his dear old pops. Alone.

As he made the trip back across town he thought about the ass-chewing he was going to receive from Gemma about begin almost thirty minutes late from the repo. Didn't matter anyways, he was going to have to go back out anyways to pick-up Nicole's car._ Ahh Nicole._

She was everything he ever wanted in a woman, smart, funny, kind, insanely gorgeous. Perfect not matter what way you looked at her. She had surprised him by begin so friendly and funny, he had expected the same stand-offish, angry, feisty woman he had seen over the past two days he had seen her, but maybe the side of her was reserved only for her brother. She was completely different to what he saw the previous day, she was confident and joked about a lot-never taking anything serious. Despite her personality she had a pretty serious job, a doctor for Christsake! She saved people's lives on a daily basis, she saw life and death almost every day, yet she was so carefree and happy. He was so glad that she was his.

He had seen her a few times in action, he had seen how quickly she had to change face and become the confident doctor he had met the first night they met. The worst thing about seeing her in game-mood was when she lost a patient. There had been many days in their relationship where she had been down because a certain patient had passed on or someone died on her watch. He hated those days almost as much as she did, he hated seeing her sad and upset, it broke his heart to see his Old Lady's heart cracking in front of him because of her job but he knew he could never get her to quit or do a less-stressing job, it would be like her asking him to quit the club. Neither could give up.

All throughout the day he felt like the small, breast pocket on his Teller-Morrow shirt burn straight through his black tank top, through his skin and to his heart. That where his phone sat with Nicole's phone number programmed in the stupid little device, she had given it to him earlier that day to get in contact with her about her car. He would definitely be calling her about her 'car' as soon as he got the chance.

As soon as the garage closed for the day and while his brothers sat in the clubhouse house getting shit-faced, he bolted for the nearest open dorm and took out his shiny little phone. He debated whether he should call her or not, was it too soon? Would she think he was a creep calling her straight away? No, no she had told him to call her about her car and tell her was wrong with it, that's what he was doing just calling about her car that was it, innocent enough right? _Yeeeeah right buddy!_ He had lost count of the numerous times he felt like a teenage boy today.

He waited anxiously for Nicole to pick up; he didn't have to wait long when he heard her breathlessly answer the phone. He wondered if this wasn't the best time to call. Did she have someone over? Was he interrupting something important? Shit.

"Hello?" Nicole asked again through the receiver.

"Oh! Uh, hey it's me." _Oh yeah great Ope, as if she's gonna know who me is!_ "Opie." He added if she had forgotten.

"I know who it is Ope; I haven't forgotten you just yet." He could practically hear her smiling down the phone. He heard a scuffle in the background, dog barking and Nicole squeal slightly and then a loud crash as if someone ran into something and brought it down with them. _What the hell was going on over there?_

"What the hell was that?" Opie asked slightly concerned and confused.

There was a long pause where Opie thought she had hung up the phone, until he heard her booming laugh rain down the phone and into his ear. After she calmed down she spoke to him, still giggling to herself "Sorry about that Ope, its bath night for the dogs. Wooden floors and wet dogs aren't a good combo."

"Who crashed?"

"Murren." She laughed again, harder than the last time.

He didn't want to know. He really didn't. How could a dog outsmart a grown woman?

They spoke on the phone for almost an hour straight. At first it had been him telling her about what was wrong with her car, her distributor was blown and had to be re-placed which would take a week at the most, depending on how quick the car part came in and they would have to re-wire her engine which would take a day or two. After the formalities were out-of-the-way, they spoke about each other again for the rest of the hour. It was the beginnings of their relationship.

Opie built up whatever courage he had left in him and just bit the bullet and straight out asked her if she was doing anything on Saturday, to which she replyed no and teasing asked him if he was interested in bringing her out somewhere, he teased back asking if she would be offended if he did want to, she said she would see him at seven o'clock on Saturday and hung up. He smirked at her cockiness; she had been so sure of herself but yet so timid. He laughed fondly at the memory; his girl certainly had a way of taking control of a situation.

Jesus, he was going on his first date in over fifteen years. He hadn't been on a date since high-school and at that it was only one with Donna-one was all it took. It took four to finally earn Nicole's trust.

Their first date had been special in their own way. It was just the traditional going out to a meal, but it was where they went that mattered. Nicole took him to a little restaurant just inside the Charming border; a small Italian restaurant that he had drove past many times but never stopped at before. He later learned that it was a very special place to Nicole because of the people who owned the tiny restaurant- John and Giovanni.

John and Giovanni had helped Nicole get settled into America, they showed her how most things worked, John even thought her how to drive on the right side of the road. The small Italian couple were like parents to Nicole, they spoilt her rotten and were always there to listen and offer a helping hand to her should she need it. It was a big step for her to bring him to their restaurant; he should have known then that she felt something big for him.

Their first date was light but heavy, they aired out all their secrets from the get-go. Opie told her about Donna and the divorce and she told him her most serious relationship that lasted three years but then he had started to get a little too pushy and it eventually led to them breaking-up and fighting. He hit her and she hit him back and then things got messy and the police were called, both of them were brought off to spend a night in a cell cooling down. They never saw each other again.

After they had gotten all their heavy past relationships out-of-the-way, their childish sides came out and they were happy just begin themselves with each other. They were always honest with each other, full disclosure. It wasn't straight away that Opie told her about the clubs, after hour's activities. They had been together for almost two months before Nicole had asked him what the club really did, she wasn't putting pressure on him to answer her; she just wanted to know what she was getting herself in for. Opie spilled the beans and had been expecting to never see Nicole again, but to his utter surprise she took it in her stride-well as close as she could.

After their first date, the second came quicker, then the third, their fourth was where the dates ended and the sleeping over began. It was everything he had imagined it would be. Except for the waiting, Nicole really had made him work for what he wanted. When he had first stayed over it was just sleeping, strictly sleeping. Of course he tried to push his luck and managed to squeeze in a few gropes and light kisses and she teased mercilessly. A whole week of serious blue balls and he had enough.

They had been going about their newly formed morning routine when Opie stopped and watched as Nicole came out of the bathroom trying to zip up the back of one of her smart-looking dresses. He had stopped her in the middle of her bedroom floor, pulled her hands away from the zipper and pulled the sliver zip in the opposite direction, making the top half of the dress sag and fall off of her shoulders. She made no noise as she turned her head to face him, her hazel eyes shining brightly with mischief and merit. She moaned her gratifications when he pushed her back against the cream-colored wall and ripped the dress clean off of her body and finally had his long-waited way with her.

He remembered how rough it had been, the scratch marks on his back, the nail indentations on his upper-biceps where she gripped him tightly as he fucked her hard against her bedroom door. He thought she would have been one of those women that liked the slow, intimate sex, but Nicole was not like any other woman he had ever encountered. Their relationship was like none other. It was a one of a kind relationship, soul mates.

What was so interesting about their relationship was how care-free and childish they could be together, they were never serious, they were always joking and teasing each other but it was all in good fun. The mini arguments they had that were never taken serious, like who left dishes in the sink or who forgot to pick up the wet towels on the bathroom floor, always led to them charging at each other with lustful eyes and dark thoughts.

It was the sweet, tender moments they shared together that really made them… them and brought them together. The quite words they spoke to each other when they were in the clubhouse, the way they always whispered when they spoke to each other, neither of them feeling the need to speak any louder to be heard. The way Opie would always keep a hand somewhere on her while she spoke to her brother or one of his brothers, how her body curled into his to fit perfectly or when she would rest her head under his chin when she was tired and wanted to go home. It was those kinds of moments that he cherished the most.

They had been together for a good year before anyone had started to voice their suspicions. His father had been the first to show his concerns, and then Jax but that last person to find out of course had been her brother. Jay had no idea about what, or who, his little sister was shacking up with, not a clue. He had, of course fore-warned her about ever going near _any_ of his brothers, he wanted more for her, more than the life spent worry whether or not her man was going to make it home, or a life spent in a prison visitation rooms. She deserved so much better than that.

But alas, it was not meant to be. Nicole had completely ignored her brothers warnings, letting it go in one ear and out the other, and engaged herself in a relationship with the clubs quite giant who liked to blow shit up and play with wires and bombs. They both knew keeping their relationship from Jay would only end up hurting both Jay and Nicole, but neither of them were ready for the consequences and the fall-out of what happened when Jay did find out.

It was another scorching, hot day in Charming and Opie was quietly working away on his bike, tune up the pipes and messing about with the wires here and there. His mind kept slipping back to the night before where Nicole had cooked a generous meal that consisted of Ancho-Honey Pork Tenderloin with Cheese Grits, he had never been one for healthy food but he was slowly coming around to it, still nothing beat a fried steak and a cold beer. Anyways after their dinner, they had settled quietly in the sitting-room watching a movie, when Nicole suddenly jumped from the coach and made a bee-line for the stairs. He watched, bewildered and called up the stairs when she hadn't come back down after ten minutes, he was about to stand up and go up the stairs after her but the sound of heels clicking against the wooden floors upstairs made him stop.

His gaze flew to the top of the stairs where his Old Lady-she hadn't gotten his Crow inked on her yet, but the suggestion was thrown out there, he just had to wait for the right time to bring it up again-standing at the top step with next to nothing on her gorgeous body, except for the deep purple lingerie set she wore. The bra was clearly push-up as it helped her already ample breast look even more perfect pushed together and the black lace clashed against her ivory skin, making him that bit harder. His eyes travelled down the long journey that was her shapely thighs and legs to the black high-school teacher stilettos heels on her feet that drove him wild with want and lust, she knew it made him ache like a naughty school boy. He watched her bite her plumb lip in anticipation of his stare and beckoned him closer to her as she made her way down the stairs, she made it half-way down the stairs before he snatched her up and slammed her against the nearest surface.

He'd been so lost in his daydream of last night, that he hadn't heard the smooth purr of the white Audi S5 as it pulled into the lot, but he did catch Jax's winking eye and nudges as Nicole stepped out of her car and looked around for what she assumed was her brother. She smiled shyly at him and gave a small wave as she passed by him into the office where Jay was talking with Clay and Gemma. He had no idea what was said in the office but Jay stormed out looking pissed and Nicole was angry.

As much as the siblings loved and cared for each other, they had very little time or patience for each other's tempers and sarcastic replies. Whenever the Carroll siblings were in a room together things tended to get explosive very,_ very_ quickly. They tended to grate on each other's nerves a lot. Opie was always tense whenever the brother and sister fought or bickered, Jay was always quick to use his fists if he thought he needed or when he was angry and Nicole majority of the time made him angry.

That didn't mean they loved each other any less, they loved each other a lot and would probably kill anybody that every hurt or said anything bad about the other, they were just very passionate people and had strong-_different-_opinions on most subjects, but at the end of the day they were brother and sister and Jay was Nicole's father figure. He would always be there for no matter what.

Whatever was said in the office was left there until later that day when the garage was closed and everybody had either gone home or was in the clubhouse, even Nicole was there. She had turned up for the second time today and opted to wait for Jay to come back to talk to him about some family issues. Apparently her brother was marrying a woman who Jay and Nicole hated and they had both been asked to come home for the wedding, but neither Carroll was optimistic about making the journey home to see their older brother off into married life with a girl they both despised.

Nicole was more than happy to go home and see her family but she didn't want to attend her brother's wedding or in Nicole's words watching her brother sign his soul over to the devil, Jay didn't want to make the journey at all. He would sooner stay in Charming than watch his brother pretend to be happy with that gold-digging wrench. There had been a family falling-out over this woman and neither wanted to go back and cause problems and then leave the country.

It was Opie, Jax, Chibs, Tig, Clay and Gemma in the clubhouse, the others had all scattered off somewhere and Jay was on his way back from Tacoma. Gemma and Clay were in one of the dorms, fooling around like drunken teenagers and Tig was God knows where, doing God knows what with an unfortunate Crow Eater so it was only Opie, Jax, Chibs and Nicole at the bar. Chibs and Jax were playing a round of pool, while Opie and Nicole spoke quietly to each other and sometimes to Jax and Chibs.

Chibs had soused out Opie and Nicole's relationship almost two weeks ago when he saw Opie stumbling in to the garage with lipstick all over his neck and later that day he was at the hospital for his annual check-up when he saw the good Doctor Carroll with a huge love-bite on her shoulder that was only detectable if you were looking for it. And Chibs was always up for a good, eye-fucking of a beautiful woman, just _looking _albeit. Now that he knew that Nicole was off the table he would definitely have to keep his eyes to himself or at least stick to the top half of Nicole.

The young couple had been talking quietly among themselves when Opie's instincts got the better of him and he leaned in to kiss her cushioned lips. All thoughts of Jay were gone as their lips met briefly; it only took a second for them to be caught in the act of their love. Jay had walked in just as their lips were pulling apart.

All hell had broking loose after the initial shock of seeing his baby sister wrapped in his brothers arms, breaking away from what looked like a sweet, tender kiss. His anger hit boiling point. This couldn't have come at a worse time, his brother was marrying a gold-digging, lying whore and his sister was fucking one of his brothers. Why was life such a bitch?

"Are you fuckin' shittin' me?!" Jay shouted, making Jax and Chibs look up from their game and made Nicole and Opie break fully away from each other. Nicole tried to explain, but Jay wasn't having any of it.

"Jay, pleas-"

"Are you fuckin'?" Jay called out loudly startling Opie and Nicole. Neither of them answered just lowered their gazes.

"How long?!" Jay asked and again he didn't get the answer he wanted.

"Jay, it's not what you-"

"HOW LONG?!" Jay shouted causing Jax and Chibs to straighten up and leave their game behind them, ready to interfere if they needed.

"A year, almost a year and a half." Nicole whispered dejectedly as she stood alone in front of her brother.

Jay shook his head not believing what he just heard. His little sister had been fucking Opie-his goddamn brother in arms for almost two years. No, no there was no way this was true. Not his little sister, not his doctor sister. _Goddanm!_ He couldn't deny what he had just saw, what he had just witnessed and heard with his own two eyes and ears. The evidence was clear as day when he thought back on it, the hidden smiles, the secret looks, and the fuckin' marks all over them! Jesus, how could he have been so blinded to his little sister actions? His thoughts just made him angry, his vision had turned red and he broke.

He lashed out at the nearest object, which happened to be Opie and swung his fist straight at him. He ignored his sister's outburst as she screamed for him to stop, but he was too angry, too betrayed and to hurt to even consider stopping.

Punch after punch fell onto Opie but he had managed to get his bearing's back and punched Jay back, now the once one-sided fight had turned into an all-out brawl, with both men punching back as hard as the other. They couldn't have cared less that they were crashing into everything, or that Nicole had been knocked down in the process of trying to pull them apart. Jay threw a solid punch to Opie's nose earning him a sickening crack and a gush of crimson blood bursting from the now broken nose, the blow didn't go undone as Opie staggered back but re-gained his composure and launched himself at Jay sending him flying into a table with a crash.

Opie had the upper-hand now as he punched and punched; eventually they heard another sickening crack and saw more blood fall. Nicole had picked herself back up with the help of Chibs and was pleading with Jax to interfere but he wouldn't. Not yet he had told her. He needed to let them get it all out of their systems before breaking them up, he didn't want any animosity between any of his brothers.

The crash had brought Clay, Gemma and Tig out and away from whatever they had been doing. They looked on in confusion as they tried to figure out who it was fighting underneath all the blood, cuts, ring scratches broken wood and glass. They could tell it was Opie from his large frame and then Jay underneath him. They continued to fight while Clay surveyed the rest of the scene, Jay's little sister was struggling in Chibs arms and trying to get through to Jax. Clay had enough and wanted to know what the hell was going on in _his_ clubhouse.

He nodded to Tig, who immediately followed his lead and grabbed Jax and Chibs to break up the brawling men. It took Tig and Jax to pull Opie away from Jay and from sheer-strength he didn't even know he had anymore Jay landed one last hit to Opie's stomach making him hunch over as he spit blood from his mouth.

"Whaa, couldn't get enouf here Ope? So you went afer my sister, huh?" Jay said as he clung on to Chibs for support to stand. It was hard to understand him because of all the blood in his mouth. "You can have the bitch."

Opie didn't response as he was still trying to catch his breath. But he did try to lunge for Jay again.

"ENOUGH!" Clay shouted with authority, he had enough of this. "Now, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but it stops right NOW! " Clay motioned to Church and all the boys followed his lead, Jay and Opie trailing in last.

Nicole sobbed silently as the door closed. This was not how things were meant to be, her brother was not meant to find out like this, hell, it wasn't supposed to go on so long. If she had known how serious their relationship was going to be she would have told Jay, she wouldn't have let it go on so long and let him stumble upon them. It had been going on so long under his nose; she could only imagine how betrayed and hurt he must feel-if the shoe was on the other foot, she knew she would be as angry, if not angrier.

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" Gemma asked, pulling Nicole away from her labyrinth of thoughts and handed her a broom to clean out the broken mess of glass, wood and blood.

Nicole didn't answer her straight away as she started to sweep up the broken glass at the bar, as far away as possible from the shouting match that had started up in Church. There was a very clear Irish accent shouting and lots of banging. It made her eyes sting with un-washed tears and her stomach twist into the most uncomfortable ways.

"Well?" Gemma asked again, getting impatient at the lack of response from the young Irish woman. She liked Nicole, she really did. The few times she had stopped by the garage, they had gotten along like a house on fire. It had taken them both sometime to warm up to each other, but when they had the were a pair of sneering old woman with nothing better to do than laughing and joke at some of the more ridiculous Crow Eaters. The young woman had a certain spark-a fire- burning inside her that reminded Gemma of herself in her younger years. She was quick to bounce back and took no shit from anybody, her family included and there was something about that trait that you had to admire.

She didn't think the Irish woman could bring so much trouble with her. It had been a vicious, blood-bath between the brothers. She had never seen Opie lash out in violence like that before-never. Not they're quite, giant. Opie was always a man of very few words, just like his old man, but when he did speak you listened and when he was angry there had to be a very good reason behind it. He was never one to let his temper get the best of him, not like Jay.

She had only known the Irish man for the better part of five years but he was such a charmer, a jokester, but he had a very short fuse just like his sister and when Jay blew up, he blew up. He would go to extreme measures to make sure his family was safe and stayed that way. She had never seen a man more dedicated and loyal to the life, besides Happy and Tig. She could imagine what had caused his bomb to go off.

"Opie and I, we're …together. Have been for the last year and a half." The Irish-beauty finally gave up and let her in.

Gemma stood in shock for a moment, while she tried to process what she just heard. _Opie and Nicole…. Together! Jesus, where had she been?!_ She was usually so good at picking up new relationships around the clubhouse, so good at knowing when someone was hiding something, but damn! She did not see this coming! She really must be getting old.

"Don't look so shocked." Nicole muttered as she swept a bundle of broken glass to one side of the room.

"Well, sorry darlin', but you and the big giant was not something I would have ever saw together."

"Why? Is it because we so different? Because my brother is an over-bearing asshole? Because I don't belong here? Which is it?" Nicole demanded, frustrated over the whole situation that she was taking it out on the wrong person.

"Now, I never said any of those things, their all inside that pretty little head of yours." Gemma lifted her perfectly manicured finger and tapped the side of her temple. "Ope's been through a lot for this club, for his family, I didn't he'd ever be with someone again, but clearly I was wrong." Leave it to Gemma to point out the obvious.

Nicole didn't say anything back in response, she knew how much Opie had given up for the club, five years of his life, his first marriage and she knew how much it hurt him too. Of course she knew. He never told her but she could see it in his dark brown orbs whenever anyone talked about Donna-his high-school sweetheart-or prison. Those weren't memories Opie liked to talk about or think about.

The door to Church slammed opened, making both women jump in surprise and shock. Jay stormed out of Church and stalked up to Nicole. Nicole backed up as much as she could, trying not to piss off her already pissed off brother. She gulped when he leaned in close to her so nobody else could hear what he was going to say. Opie stood close by, watching on with caution and a tense body. He was ready jump in if he had to.

"You couldn't listen to me this once, could you? You had to ignore me and go behind my back and fuck one of my brothers, after I warned you about ever going near any of them!" Jay sneered into Nicole's face, and watched as a few silent tears escaped from his sisters closed eyes. He scoffed in disgust at her.

"Yeah, you stand there and you cry, because it's the last time I'm _ever _going to tell you what to do again, it's the last time I'm going to _talk_ to you again. Congratulations you earned yourself a man-_a son_, I'll tell you what; you've lost your brother in the process. I hope you fuckin' happy together." Jay spat at her and stormed off with Chibs shouting after him to let him set his nose before it healed wrong.

Nicole stood against the bar, with her eyes closed in fear of opening them and seeing all the disgusted looks and hateful glares. After all her brother hated her, why shouldn't these people? She didn't belong here, she wasn't welcome. She had caused a rift between two brothers and lost her brother in the process. Hell, she probably lost Opie too. Oh God Opie, she didn't dare look his way, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if his once loving eyes, turned to hate in front of her very eyes.

She almost dropped to the floor when she felt his muscular arms wrap around her waist and pulled her into him. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder. Her brother hated her. He couldn't stand the sight of her, couldn't stomach the fact that she had lied to him for almost two years, it was the ultimate betrayal.

That fight was three years ago to the date. Jay had forgiven Nicole, although it had taken him almost six months to finally talk to his sister, he had come around by the time his brother's wedding was set to take place. They had talked through the long ten-hour flight from Charming to Ireland, of course it hadn't been all plan sailing, lots of times during the flight, a flight attendant had to approach the scowling siblings and tell them to be quite or else. They had finally gotten things under wraps when the wheels of the air plane touched down on Irish soil. Opie and Murren had sat quietly, watching the classic _little fugitive _movie that was playing for all the passengers, but had kept warily glances on the Carroll's.

For the most part they had been quite, they had even watched as a few tears were shed. Not once did either of them step in or interrupt, this had been going on for too long. It was years of bent up frustrations, atonement, betrayals. They needed this, they need to be able to talk again without always snapping and attacking each other, it wasn't like it used to be, it probably never would be but it was a start. Jay even apologized to Opie, which was a total shock to the three companions. They had not been expecting that.

Opie had to say, he really enjoyed Ireland. The scenery was so different to the one he was brought up in, there was so much green. There were fields everywhere with, cows, sheep, and horses. Even driving on the other side of the road was different. He had listened intently as they made the journey to where the three Irish people had grown up. He laughed along with the stories as they point out where each event had taken place; it truly was a magnificent place to be.

The hills were high, the grass was green, the weather was over-cast but that didn't matter to Opie, he enjoyed the rain much more than the sun. He loved looking at all the art work on the sides of the roads, it wasn't much but it was enough to catch your attention if you weren't driving. Each town they passed through always had a huge church and there was always a few pubs scattered around the towns.

Nicole's town wasn't bigger than Charming; there were lots of tiny, family shops, much like Charming's. They drove through the town and for about forty-five minutes they drove down back-roads, cut across fields and bounced around through muck. He remembered Jay telling him that they used to drive their quads out this way when they had to go into town; they always arrived into town covered in dirt and leaves, it didn't matter much to them because half the town was just like them.

Then Jay took a swift right and they broke through a ditch of roses and he heard Nicole say "Ohh you're going to get it." Jay shrugged it off and started driving up the long arch-covered lane way. The lane-way was huge and long, covered with old, dark tresses. The leaves had fallen off the tress a long time ago for winter and they landed on the ground to create a wonderful mix of, reds, browns and yellows, perfect autumn colors. If the lane-way was anything to go by Opie knew the house was going to be something else. And he was right.

The house was a tall, two-story farm-house with yellow siding, shutters, and a warp around porch. There was a huge oak tree not too far away from the house; the house was surrounded by a large field, with trees guarding the back of the house. There was a small shed adjacent to the house where he assumed the brothers had worked during the summer, there was another shed out by the back of the house were the animals were kept during the winter. Nicole told him they used to have loads of cows and sheep but her mother had stop buying and selling them in trade for horses when Nicole left. Till this day Nicole still didn't go near that shed, she had a horrible fear of horses ever since she was little and she was thrown off one and broke her collar-bone; she hadn't been near one since. Even from the outside the house looked like a family home, warm and happy.

Inside was no different; the house was very modern for an old farm-house. There was a long corridor that broke off into a large sitting room with very modern but yet seasoned furniture. There was a large mahogany table sitting in the room, across from white basket made lounge chairs, there was a big TV hung up on the wall and a small table in the center of the room with a stack of books in the middle. The room was very welcoming and had a good homey feel to it.

Further down the hall there was two doors side by side where the siblings and Murren threw their jackets in one, Opie wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Nicole's warm smile met his confused eyes as she walked back towards him, grabbed his hand and brought him along the hall with her. He heard a thick Irish accent before he even saw anyone. Nicole had fore-warned him that her mother might be a bit hard to understand, seeing as she was old Irish, she spoke in a different tongue than the siblings and Murren. She was old school Irish and Nicole told him not to be surprised if she started to talk to him in Irish.

"Jason Carroll! Was tha' you I saw blowen' through me roses?!" Ailish Carroll was a tiny woman with graying hair; she was so small compared to her sons and daughter, but that didn't mean she wasn't any scarier.

Jay cringed slightly and pulled his head back out of the fridge "Jasus ma, how'd ya even see tha?"

"Oh, don't ya worry, I've got me eye on everything round here. Do it again and you'll be sorry, boy." Ailish warned as she pulled her son into a warm hug. "Oh, wuddya look at tha color of you. You're nearly as brown as the little starving children in Africa." Ailish pulled back and gave her son the once over, before pushing him away as he started to look through the white cupboards for something to eat.

"Nothing's change there then." She joked with Murren as she hugged the girl she considered another daughter. "How've ya been? Jasus, ye all look awful dark. I feel like a pint of milk standing beside ye."

Finally she made her way over to Nicole and Opie. "Jasus and I thought my lads were big." Nicole laughed and Opie smiled as she hugged her daughter and gave her the once over too.

"Opie this is Ailish my mother, ma this is Opie." Nicole introduced them while sat made herself comfortable on the kitchen counter. Opie offered his hand but was surprised when she didn't take it but hugged him instead. The siblings and Murren laughed at Opie's bewildered expression.

"Now, don't you be minding them." Ailish chided her daughter and son as she pulled back from Opie and went about putting water in the kettle for tea. "Now, I know your parents didn't hate ya that much to Christen you 'Opie', so what's ye're real name?"

"Harry, ma'am."

"Ahh g'way with tha auld ma'am shite. You can call me whatever ya like as long as it's not ma'am or Mrs. Carroll. Now, sugar and milk?"

Nicole's mother had a certain charm to her, a likeness that ran through all her children. He had always wondered where Nicole got her chillness from, her mother was the biggest softie and care-free woman he had ever met for a woman her age, she took little or nothing serious. And they got on great. He got along great with all of her family, even her two older brothers, Paraic and Robert. He got along more so with Robert than Paraic, Robert was just back from a long tour in the army, he was about the same height as Opie and built like a tank. All of the Carroll men were, he thought Jay was big but Robert was the biggest and strongest out of all the family.

Paraic was the brother getting married to Samantha-the girl who Jay and Nicole hated. But it turns out she had turned over a new leaf, or so her mother told them.

They were only here for the week of the wedding and then they were to head back to Charming but in that week, Opie had met every single member of the Carroll clan and even Murren's sister who was married to Nicole's cousin. He had a hard time keeping up with all of them, seeing as he came from such a small family. He had met her uncles Matthew and Thomas, who had talked the ear off of him about hurting their little princess and even her aunt Sarah had threaten him that if any harm came to Nicole she wouldn't hesitate on making the trip to America.

All threats aside he had a great time in Ireland with her family; they were a great bunch of people and never ceased to make him laugh even when they were too drunk for him to understand fully what they were saying. They had welcomed him without a second thought and made him feel as if he was always part of the family. Never once did he feel uncomfortable or worried that he was doing something wrong. Her family was almost like the club in a way, nobody was casted out or shunned for anything. They were just one big, happy family, in every sense of the word.

Sure there had been a fight at the wedding reception between two of her cousin but that was only natural, there had been a lot of alcohol consumed that day and evening so it was only expected. He was kind of sad to actually be saying good-bye to Nicole's family, the experience was unlike any he had ever experienced before and he would gladly do it all over again. Even with all the nervous emotions and doubts about whether her family would accept him, he now knew he had nothing to be worried about.

Opie was pulled away from his memories and writing by Jay walking swiftly towards him. They were on a run up to Tacoma, him, Jay, Jax, Happy and Juice had been sent up to give a helping hand in the troubles with the Mayans up north. He dropped the black pen into the little pink book when he saw the worried look on Jay's face; this look wasn't one to do with the club, no this look had to do with Nicole-who was now in her eight month of pregnancy.

"It's time Ope; it's time for you to be a daddy."

_SHIT! _Opie thought as he made a bee-line for his bike. He had promised Nicole he would be home if she went in early, which had been a big possibility in the last few weeks. She had been getting stomach cramps frequently and when she had went to her check up her doctor told her she had high blood pressure and she needed bed-rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. Opie had taken bed-rest seriously and refused to have her out of bed for more than an hour, at the most. He had gotten bitched and shouted at but he didn't care, his baby was having their baby.

He didn't even notice Jax and Jay pulling out with him as he made the two-hour trip back to Charming; he hoped he made it in time. For his balls sake he prayed he made it there in time.

It had been a shock when Nicole told him she was pregnant, that they were having a baby. He hadn't known what to think, but after the shock wore off he felt …. Happy, ecstatic, elated. Words could not explain how happy he felt. They had been together for three years; she had gotten his crow inked on the back of her shoulder two weeks after they got back from Ireland, for everyone to see. He felt like something was missing from their perfect little set up, he thought it was marriage but turns out it was a little precious baby. Their little baby, the baby they had made together, a piece of their love, their bond.

He smiled even as he pushed ninety on the speed-o-meter on his bike as he felt the little pink book inside the pocket of his cut. Their little girl was going to be brought into the world, a month earlier than the expected time of March fifteenth. He didn't really care that his little girl decided to come early, giving the little patience her mother had, he had a feeling she would be couldn't wait to hold her in his arms, couldn't wait to see how thick her hair would be, what features she would inherited from both her thoughts pushed him faster on his bike and he made the two-hour long journey in less than an hour and thirty-five minutes.

He flew through the doors of St. Thomas with lighten speed, not caring that he had parked his bike in a wheel-chair space only, he pushed past the patients coming and going from the hospital and ran straight for the elevator. The elevator couldn't have been a slower as it stopped on every floor except for the maternity floor, finally after five-minutes of begin stuck in a corner listening to patients coughing and doctors groaning he was at the maternity floor. He ran straight passed the front desk, barley listening to the nurse shouting at him. He came to a skidding halt when he saw Gemma and Murren sitting in the waiting room. Murren had blue scrubs and plastic bag over her clothes she was covered in blood. He was too late.

"Where is she?" Opie asked out of breath.

"Ope, I think you should wai-"

"Where is she?" Opie asked with more importance in his tone.

"Nicole's fine, she resting in her room. Ope, the ba-"

"What room?" Opie asked quickly.

Murren had given up trying to explain things to Opie and finally gave him the answer he wanted "214."

Opie rushed off down the corridor while Jay and Jax just made it to the waiting room. He pushed past doctors and nurses on his search for his Old Lady's room. _212…213…214!_ He stopped short of opening the door as he heard quite sobbing from inside; it wasn't a baby's crying he heard but his Old Lady's crying. _What had happened?_

He opened the door slowly and saw Nicole sobbing quietly in a hospital gown, her pregnant belly, defeated and baby free. She looked weak and tired, her hair was plastered to her head with sweat and her hands were shaking.

"Baby?" He called softly as he closed the door and moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"They took her Ope; I don't know what's going on!" Nicole sobbed as she buried her head into his chest and sobbed. She was a broken mess, she had no clue where the doctor had taken her daughter, and all she knew was that something wasn't right. When the loud cry of a baby met her ears she had been so happy that she didn't notice the worried looks the doctors were giving her, she hadn't even got to hold her daughter before the walked off with her to do tests.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry I wasn't here. So sorry." Opie's heart-felt like it was breaking into thousands of pieces. He was so worried for his daughter, his precious daughter that wasn't even in the world an hour yet and she was already been gathered off to do tests. He'd never tell anyone but his tears mixed with his Old Lady's as they sat in worried states, waiting for someone to tell them something, anything about their daughter.

They had been so happy, so excited about their little girl and now they had no clue what was going on, what was happening to her at this very moment.

Opie held Nicole in his arms for an hour while she sobbed herself into a restless slumber. His poor baby was exhausted. She had just given birth mere hours before and it was finally catching up with her. Murren and Jay had stayed in the room with her while he tried to go find answer about their daughter but still nobody told them anything. When he came back to the room Nicole was awake and Jay, Murren and her doctor were all in the room, their baby still nowhere to be seen.

"I wanted to wait until you were here before telling you what has been happing. Please sit." Doctor Cater said to Opie, she was an old woman with years of experience under her belt.

"I don't need to sit down. I need to know where my daughter is." Opie was about to blow, he hadn't been this angry and frustrated since Jay found out about him and Nicole.

"I understand your frustrations, I really do. But we had to be absolutely sure before telling either of you anything." Doctor Carter explained while Opie sat next to Nicole and she took his hand, intertwining their fingers. He squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Before anything is said, I need to know do either of you have any family history of deafness in your families?"

They both shook their heads; neither of them had ever heard anything about deafness in their families. Doctor Carter nodded and wrote something down. "I was afraid of that."

"Just tell us what the hell is happening!" Nicole demanded, she was sick of all this waiting a round, she wanted to see her daughter _now._

"It appears your daughter is ninety-percent deaf in both her ears." Doctor let the couple get over the initially shock. Nicole gasped and dropped her head to Opie's shoulder as tear after tear slid down her tired face. Opie squeezed her hand and kissed her head, both of the thinking the same thing _was this somehow their fault? _

Doctor Carter continued speaking "The left ear seems to respond better to movement and sounds, while the right doesn't respond to anything. There is a way we can improve her hearing but it's too soon to decide anything, especially given that she was only born hours ago. Because there was no complications or illness during your pregnancy, we have to assume that somewhere down through one of your family's history there had been a deficiency in the genes and somehow it was passed on to your daughter. I have booklets here that should help you come to terms with your daughter's deafness, and how to help you deal with a deaf child." Doctor Cater handed the booklets to Opie, who was apparently still in shock.

"Caring for a deaf child requires a certain level of patience, seeing as she can't hear her own cries she'll never know how loud she is or hear certain things that make a newborn settle. It'll be more difficult to get her settled into a routine and over-all she will need to be cared for at a higher-level than most other babies. Everything you need to know is in those booklets. I'll have a nurse bring your daughter down." Doctor Carter nodded swiftly at the young couple and left the room.

_Deaf? Her baby was deaf..._ She didn't know how she felt. Was it her fault? Did she do something to cause her baby to lose her hearing? Did she not do something right? Doctor Carter had said it was in hers or Opie's family history, she never heard her mother ever talking about anybody begin deaf in her family, she couldn't say the same for her father's side of the family seeing as she knew next-to-nothing about her father's family. _Deaf... Jesus her baby. _No matter what she would love her baby, deaf or not.

A young nurse walked in pushing a small clear crib with their baby inside. She could hear her daughter cooing away to herself and the tears came back full-force, they were going to see their baby. Together for the first time.

Opie sat back as he watched Nicole pick up their daughter, she was so big for begin a month early. She had a full head of thick black hair-just like her mother; her eyes were closed so they couldn't see what color they were, she had Opie's nose and Nicole's lips. Opie ran a finger down her face as Nicole sat back against his chest looking at their daughter with so much love and care. Her skin was so soft, so smooth, so delicate and fragile. She cooed in her sleep and Opie felt a tear drop. She was so beautiful, so small and she was deaf. His little girl was deaf and he didn't know how to deal with that. It was hard enough coming to terms with having a little girl, now he had a deaf little girl. She was going to be protected so much in her life and spoilt rotten by the entire club.

As much as they portrayed themselves as tough, hard-core bikers, they were all suckers for babies, especially ones with a pink beanie hat over her thick dark hair. She already had him wrapped around her little two-hour old finger; wait till his pops caught a look at her. He'd fall head over heels for her. He already had.

None of the now small family had noticed Jay or Murren leave until Jay leaned down to kiss Nicole's forehead and greet his new little niece. "I'm so proud of you Nico." Jay whispered to his little sister. It was such a tender moment between the brother and sister; it was so rare to see them in such a close proximity. Opie felt like he was intruding just be begin there. Before Jay left though they named their daughter.

"Ella, Ella Saoirse Winston." Nicole said softly as she rocked Ella softly in her arms. Jay smiled at the name, Ella had been their grandmother's name. He took one last look at the small family before walking out to the waiting room to tell the club about little Ella's deficiency.

He may have been pissed that they went behind his back for almost two years of their relationship but he was happy his little sister had ignored his warnings, had ignored his threats, because if she hadn't his little niece wouldn't be here, brighting up the club and all the troubles it brought with it. He was glad his sister ignore him because if she hadn't he wouldn't have his secret. He looked over at Murren and sent a wink her way as he brushed past her into the waiting room to deliver the news of baby Ella.

Yeah, he was happy his little sister had her own family now, she was happy, he was happy. She had by-past any of his idiotic thoughts he had on her relationships and did what little sisters do best, piss off their older brothers.

* * *

**There we have it! The Irish Sister all rolled up into one, long-ass one-shot. 15,706 words, 23 pages DAMN! I'm done! **

**Just kidding, don't worry there will be a sequel, I just don't have the time to write just yet, and I'm so tired from writing this all in the space of five days. I wanted to get it out before I went back to school in a week. **

**The end might seem a bit rushed but my internet is going to be turned off so I really had to fly through the last few scenes so if you feel there wasn't much emotions or thoughts in there I'm sorry, and about little Ella's deafness. **

**I'm sorry to anyone who has someone who suffers from deafness in their family's or life, I, personally don't have any experience with deafness myself, so I'm sorry if you get offended by my lack of knowledge on the subject but do bare in mind this is a fictional story and my first one too, so please if you're going to hate do it in a nice way, pleaseeeee? **

**Anyway in case some of you had difficulty understanding the Irish names, I will translate for you :) Nicole's mother's name is pronounced ****"ay + lish" and it means 'God is my oath.' And Ella's middle name is pronounced "sear + sha****" and it means 'Freedom or liberty.'**

**I didn't spend five days of my life, stuffed into my room slaving away over my laptop screen for hate. So that's it, I finished my first story. Thoughts? Feedback? Would be greatly appreciated. **** Like I said I didn't slave away to get no response. **

**The sequel will not be posted for a while because I have to study, but I will be writing over the holidays so there will be a few short one-shots about Opie and Nicole's life and how the deal with their deaf daughter, annnnnd I might throw in a Murren-Jay-Happy one shot too, if I get a good response from this one-shot that is. **

**So, thank you so much to everyone that held on this long with me for this crazy ride, I'm so grateful and appreciate it a lot more than any you will ever understand. Right, I'm starting to hit the 16,000 word mark so I'm going to wrap this up. Thank you all so much and I hope to see you all sometime next year with a couple of one-shots, till then my faithful readers. Much love and peace. **

**Read and Review, any thoughts or feedback is very much appreciated. **

**Nesiee.**


End file.
